Cyd Ripley (Alternate Ages)
Are the various incarnations of Cyd Ripley which required the use of different performers. 'Five Year Old Cyd' Five Year Old Cyd Is first seen when Cyd and Shelby travel back to the day they first met in Kindergarten. Shelby did not want the slice of bologna in her cheese sandwich packed for her lunch, so ever-hungry Cyd took it. After eating out a face mask, Cyd put it on and declared herself the "Balogn-Ranger," cementing her friendship with Shelby. Sometime later, during Globo-Digi-Dyne's "Take Your Daughter To Work Day," Cyd tagged along with Shelby and her father. As Cyd ran amok causing various disturbances to distract Mr. Marcus, Shelby secretly planted equipment in key places. that the girls would use to infiltrate the building a decade later. Trivia *After their visit to Kindergarten, the girls would reverse-age back to their younger forms, however Cyd resisted the antidote, as she was afraid of growing up. Ultimately. Shelby found Cyd in their Kindergarten class and convinced her to accept the situation and she returned to normal. *Barry had a dream where three versions of Cyd and Shelby were all stalking him. 'Nine Year Old Cyd' Nine Year Old Cyd '''appears when the girls decide to help Barry succeed in his one chance (during fourth grade) to personally meet his scientific idol, Dr. Julian Fleming. Travelling back to their fourth grade selves, the girls ran the five blocks from their elementary school to West Portland High, where the scientist had scheduled his lecture. Events began to unfold as Barry had recounted, and the girls moved in to physically assist him. However, as nine year old Barry noted when he recognized them, they were as small as he was, and had little effect. The girl had forgotten they were still in their nine year old bodies, thus their muscles had yet to be "jacked." On their second attempt, the girls simply ordered several pizzas from Za Zone Pizza, and when Ray the pizza guy brought them, the students forgot all about the lecture. and the girls pushed Barry into an unfilled lecture hall. However, the girls returned upon learning Dr. Fleming had actually discouraged Barry's love for science, ultimately driving Barry to form Heart Rocket, a terrible band, with Naldo and Ray. They arrived at the high school at a leisurely pace, as (against Shelby's advice) Cyd had the time to finish ten Butterscotch pudding cups. Once again, events occurred as they originally had, with Barry missing the lecture, and the girls left satisfied that all was normal once more. Yet the girls discovered that they had "Butterfly Effected" Barry into becoming an evil mad scientist with a pretentious German accent, because. he had vowed vengeance on the high school science club, and (as the girls figured out) never befriended Naldo. Returning once more to that day, the girls watched as a lost Naldo got distracted by a pudding cup Cyd had failed to dispose of properly, and not noticed the distraught Barry seated nearby. Returning one last time, Cyd threw away the cup before Naldo saw it, allowing the two boys to meet and become the friends they were destined to be, finally restoring the timeline to normal. Trivia * At nine, Cyd considered herself to be in her "Hip-Hop" stage. * During fourth grade, Cyd's favorite days were pudding and substitute teacher-movie days. *After their visit to Kindergarten, the girls would reverse-age back to their younger bodies. At their nine year old selves, Barry took hair samples for analysis. During this time it was revealed that at that age, Cyd had a crush on someone the girls identified only as "Hat Boy" (most likely Naldo) a revelation a punchy Cyd was determined to keep secret. *Barry had a dream where three versions of Cyd and Shelby were all stalking him. *Lauren is familiar to Disney Channel viewers for a previous appearance on ''Austin & Ally, ''and her joining the final season of ''Liv And Maddie as Ruby. 'Future Cyd Future Cyd appears after Cyd and Shelby defeat Janet Smythe at the the high school. With Janet's powers drained into the time rift, she orders her security forces to get Cyd and Shelby. As the men surrounded the girls, two helmeted figures, dressed in strange brown outfits, emerged from the rift. The mysterious pair swiftly defeat the entire roomful of thugs using acrobatic hand-to-hand combat tactics, and upon removing their headgear, revealed themselves to be young women, a blonde and a brunette. However It was when the pair brought their hands together in a familiar twiddling motion that the girls realized they were future versions of themselves. Janet then tried attack the newcomers, but Cyd and Shelby teamed up and propelled her into the rift. The women inform the girls that their futures are still unwritten, as they are just one possibility they may become. Confiscating the beaker of blue fluid that proved to be the key to time travel, the women promise that Janet will be taken care of, and as they enter the rift, the timeline resumes, thus the past events of the last two days (from the girls' point of view) never happened. Trivia *She tries to get the girls to believe "Cool Buttons" will be a positive slang term in the future. *She advises Cyd not to watch a bank door for a guy dressed in a chipmunk costume. *Possible explanations for the paradox of two versions of the same person existing simultaneously #The fact that they maintained their own bodies while in the past, instead of merging with their previous selves, may be proof of the contention that they were only possible versions of Cyd and Shelby. # Their uniforms were specifically designed to allow the wearer to maintain their body during time travel. #As they used the time rift, they did not actually use their inherent time travel abilities. See: Shelby Marcus (Alternate Ages) Category:Characters Category:Cyd Ripley